Le Calice de Jade
by Valkyrie76NCIS
Summary: Le meilleur ami de Palmer tué ; des meurtres et disparitions mystérieuses, si mystérieuses que l'équipe va devoir faire appel à 4 anciens agents du FBI pour sauver la vie de l'un des leur.


**Titre** : Le calice de Jade

**Auteur** : Valkyrie76NCIS

**Résumé** : Le meilleur ami de Palmer tué ; d'autres disparitions non élucidées ; un des membres de l'équipe en danger mais qui n'est pas forcement celui qui on croit et qui ne semble ne plus être lui-même ; des disparitions si mystérieux que l'équipe va devoir faire appel à 4 anciens agents du F.B.I. afin de sauver l'un des leurs.

**Note de l'auteur **: n'hésitez pas à venir visiter mon site consacré à NCIS, NCIS FRANCE : .com/

Laissez moi aussi vos impressions et reviews, quelles soient négatives ou positives.

Attention, spoilers possibles sur les saisons 6 et 7.

Enjoy the book !

* * *

**Réserve indienne du Montana :**

Jimmy Palmer et son meilleur ami, Daniel Jackson, étaient en train de faire de la randonnée dans la réserve indienne du Montana, autant dire que le paysage était très boisé et montagneux.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Jimmy, bien au contraire. Il avait que de très rare occassion de voir son ami et cela lui permettait de prendre l'air, lui qui est très souvent enfermé dans la salle d'autopsie du NCIS. Au moins il pouvait parler à une personne vivante. Dany était très occupé lui aussi, il était archéologue et travaillait depuis de longues années en étroite collaboration avec l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis, l'US Air Force. Au fil du temps, Dany était devenu presque un militaire et était heureux de pouvoir s'isoler de temps en temps. Il avait désigné pour faire des repérages dans la région afin d'y procéder plus tard à d'eventuelles fouilles.

Le temps commençait à se gâter et il commençait à faire nuit.

- _« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, j'ai repéré une grotte à 1km d'ici, si on se dépêche, on y arrivera avant l'orage » _proposa Dany.

- _« Pas de problème, tant qu'on ne se fait pas tremper »_.

Les deux hommes n'étaient qu'à une centaine de mètres lorsque l'orage éclata.

Ils retrèrent dans la dite grotte et trouvèrent une grande cavité au bout que quelques dizaines de mètres.

Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Pendant que Dany faisait du feu, Jimmy lui, essayait de faire sécher leurs vêtements du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Après un dîner fait de boîtes de conserves et de rations de survie et une discussion entre copains, les deux hommes, épuisés, s'endormir.

En pleine nuit, alors que l'orage grondait toujours, Jimmy fut réveiller par un bruit. Il regarda sa montre à l'aide de sa lampe torche : 3h10 du matin.

Jimmy pensa que son ami était parti s'isoler un peu pour satisfaire un besoin naturel mais il entendit à nouveau du bruit.

Jimmy décida d'aller voir s'il avait besoin d'aide et si tout allait bien.

- _« Dany, tout va bien ? »_, tout en se dirigant à la lampe torche vers la source du bruit.

C'est alors que Jimmy butta sur quelque chose. Il baissa sa lampe pour y découvrir le corps de son ami, qui était mort.

**Bureau du NCIS, 7 décembre 2009 : 8h30****.**

Pour une fois, l'équipe au complet était déjà arrivé quand Gibbs s'assit à son bureau. Tout était normal : McGee était comme d'habitude en train de travailler à ses rapports, Tony et Ziva en train de se chamailler.

Gibbs sourit à la vue de cette scène si habituelle. Le téléphone de son bureau sonna.

_- « Gibbs »._

L'interlocuteur parla.

_- « D'accord, nous arrivons le plus rapidement possible »._

Ziva, Tony et McGee levèrent les yeux vers leur patron et il répondit.

_- « Préparez vos affaires pour plusieurs jours, nous partons pour le Montana »._

_- « Le Montana, Patron ? Il n'y a pas une agence locale qui peut s'occuper de l'affaire ? »_ répliqua Tony.

- _« Non, Tony. Je descend voir Ducky avant car il voudra venir avec nous. Il s'agit de Palmer »._

Les trois agents se regardèrent.

- _« Il va bien ? »_ demanda McGee.

- _« Oui, physiquement, il va bien, moralement, c'est autre chose, son meilleur ami a été tué sous ses yeux cette nuit. Ducky nous aidera à le faire parler. Nous partons dans une heure »._

**Réserve amérindienne du Montana, 8 décembre 2009.**

Les quatre agents du NCIS entèrent dans la grotte dans laquelle Jimmy et son meilleur ami avaient trouvés refuge lors de l'orage. C'était sombre et humide.

McGee entra le premier dans la grotte suivi sur ses pas par Tony et de Gibbs. Ziva couvrait l'arrière de l'équipe et rentra dans la grotte la dernière.

McGee fit signe au reste de l'équipe qu'il avait entendu du bruit et sorti son arme.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de mètres dans une grande cavité. Ils découvrirent alors les affaires de Palmer et de son ami.

Soudain, l'équipe fut attaquée.

De dehors, on entendit plusieurs coups de feu provenant de l'intérieur de la grotte.

**Labo d'Abby - 15 décembre 2009****.**

Abby avait appellé toute l'équipe. Elle était sur le point de réussir d'isoler les deux ADN trouvés sur le précédent lieux du crime.

Gibbs arriva en premier avec la main l'heureux et bienvenue caf-pow. Suivi sur ses talons par Ziva et Tony. McGee, lui arriva quelques secondes plus tard sans se presser, l'air de rien.

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu as, Abbs ? »_

- _« J'ai réussi à isoler deux ADN que tu as trouvé sur les lieux de la précédente disparition. Apparemment, deux ADN différents dans un même prélévement. Mais, il y a encore chose d'encore plus incroyable. Mêlé aux deux ADN, j'ai trouvé une substance que je n'avais jamais encore rencontré. C'était comme si cette substance recombinait les deux ADN pour n'en faire qu'un »._

Au même moment, l'ordinateur bipa et afficha la photo d'une des deux personnes dont provenait l'ADN.

Tous se retournèrent l'air confus, désorientés et interrogateurs vers… McGee…

McGee, toujours en retrait en arrière, avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et les mains dans les poches. Il redressa très légèrement la tête et le reste de l'équipe vit qu'il sourirait, d'un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui fit froid dans le dos : un sourire machiavélique... Tony réagit le premier en s'approchant de McGee et en lui demandant :

- _« Tu nous explique ? »._

McGee, toujours les yeux rivés au sol secoua la tête tout en murmurant de plus en plus fort :

- _« Tony… Tony… Tony… »_

C'est à ce moment que McGee l'attrapa au cou d'une seule main et le souleva du sol comme si de rien était et sans aucun effort.

- _« J'en ai vraiment plus que marre que tu me traites toujours comme un moins que rien ! » _lui siffla-t-il, ses yeux cette fois rivés dans ceux de Tony.

Gibbs réagit en lui hurlant :

-_ « McGee ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâches le immédiatement ! »_

Voyant qu'il ne coopérait pas, Gibbs s'approcha mais McGee le repoussa si violement que Gibbs fut projeter dans le réfrigérateur d'Abby.

- _« TIMMY !!! »_ lui hurla Abby.

C'est alors que McGee, qui avait toujours son regard rivé dans les yeux de Tony alors qu'il le tenait à bout de bras et venait d'envoyer Gibbs au tapis sans broncher, qu'il détourna les yeux vers Abby.

Ce que virent Ziva et Abby restera graver dans leur esprit. Tim avait les yeux rouges et injectés de sang, Son visage était blanc, et les deux femmes crurent voir ses canines beaucoup plus longues et affutées que la normale.

McGee lâcha Tony qui tomba inerte au sol. McGee sorti de la pièce et pris la sortie de secours qui se trouva dans le couloir. Si rapidement que Ziva le perdit. Abby, elle, était penché sur Tony et Gibbs.

L'alarme se déclencha.

**Bureau du NCIS - 16 décembre 2009.**

Gibbs et Tony allaient bien, du moins, ils étaient toujours en vie.

Tony avait eu la trachée et le larynx mal menés, Ducky en avait conclu qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de n'avoir pas la gorge complètement écrasée ou les cervicales brisées. Tony ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment et donc utilisait une ardoise pour pouvoir communiquer.

Gibbs lui avait le dos en compote, avec les coupures sur les bras et bien sûr dans le dos. Ducky avait dû lui faire plusieurs points de soutures aux blessures les plus importantes.

Vance leur avait demandé à chacun un rapport détaillé sur les circonstances de l'incident et sur la disparition soudaine de McGee.

L'ordinateur de Tony se mis à bugger ce qui mit Tony dans une colère noire, surtout quand il tourna la tête pour appeler McGee du regard et vit qu'il n'était pas là.

La colère de Tony retomba lorsqu'il vit Ziva s'approcher de son bureau un goblet à la main :

- _« Tiens, bois ça, c'est mon remède personnel lorsque j'ai mal à gorge. Thé au miel »_.

Tony lui signe qu'il appréciait son geste et lui fit merci en levant son goblet. Ziva lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir à son bureau. Il souriait alors qu'il la regardait se réinstaller à son bureau et la dévisait de la tête aux pieds.

Les rêveries de Tony furent interrompues par un :

- _« Jethro ? »._

- _« Tobias ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ demanda Gibbs à son ami Tobias Fornell qui venait d'entrer dans les bureaux.

- _« J'ai appris pour McGee. Je suis désolé, McGee était un bon gamin et un excellent élément »._

- _« Est, Tobias, est. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, McGee est toujours en vie »._

- _« Tu as raison et c'est pourquoi le temps presse. J'aimerais te présenter 4 de mes anciens collègues. Ils pourront très certainement t'aider à retrouver McGee à temps »_.

- _« Tu nous crois incapable de retrouver McGee seuls ? » _s'offusqua Gibbs.

- _« Je ne doute pas de tes compétences, Jethro ni celles de ton équipe. Mais d'après le rapport sur la disparition de Daniel Jackson et de McGee, il te faudra employer d'autres méthodes, avoir l'esprit ouvert… »_.

Gibbs était encore surpris par l'attitude de Fornell. Ce dernier fit signe aux 4 personnes qui attendaient près de l'ascenseur de venir.

2 hommes et 2 femmes arrivèrent. L'une des femmes était plutôt grande, physique athlétique. Probablement d'origine hispanique. L'autre femme, plus petite, rousse, l'air intello. Les deux hommes étaient l'air avoir le même âge, proche maintenant de la cinquantaine. Malgré cela, séduisants et physique athlétique. Bruns tous les deux mais l'un avait des yeux bleus et l'autre les yeux verts. Celui qui avait les yeux verts abordait un air décontracté et enfantin tout comme Tony. L'homme aux yeux bleus avait l'air plus sévère, l'air plus sérieux, tout comme Gibbs.

- _« Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Monica Reyes et John Doggett, je vous présente les agents spéciaux du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David et Tony DiNozzo »._

Ils se serrèrent tous la main. Lorsque Doggett et Gibbs se serrèrent la main, le courant passa immédiatement.

- _« Ancien marine ? »_ demanda Gibbs à Doggett.

- _« En effet. 24ème__ Unité amphibi en 1983 au Liban. Vous aussi ? »._

Gibbs sourit.

- _« Il n'y a pas d'anciens marines »._

Doggett sourit à son tour.

- _« Bon, je vous laisse. John, tu m'appelles si tu as un problème avec Gibbs. Il n'est pas facile à dompter. Jethro, bonne chance et j'espère que McGee reviendra très vite. N'oublies pas, gardes l'esprit ouvert» _lança Tobias avant de les laisser et de regagner l'ascenseur.

Gibbs lui lança une boulette de papiers.

La femme hispanique commençait à s'impatienter :

- _« Je crois que le temps est un élément précieux lors d'une enquête, surtout lors d'une disparition. Alors, si on mettait au travail ? »_

- _« Vous avez raison, agent… Reyes, c'est ça ? »_ demanda Ziva.

- _« Je ne suis plus agent du FBI, tous comme le reste de mes collègues. Appellez moi simplement Monica »._

- _« Entendu, Monica. Comme mon partenaire DiNozzo ne peut pas parler_. Ce à quoi répliqua Tony par une grimace et une moue. _Je vais brièvement vous présenter l'agent McGee, notre collègue qui a disparu. _Ziva afficha sur le plasma le dossier et une photo de McGee_. Agent spécial Timothy McGee, 30 ans. Diplômé du MIT et spécialisé en cyber-criminalité et en bio-médical. Agent du NCIS de terrain à temps plein et affecté à l'équipe de Gibbs depuis 2003. Pas marié, pas d'enfants. A une sœur Sarah McGee. »._

_- « diplomé du MIT ? Donc nous recherchons un geek ? » _demanda Mulder.

_- « Mulder, sois un peu sérieux s'il te plait »_, répliqua Scully.

Ziva regarda Tony, ils avaient déjà vu cette scène quelque part.

Tony écrivit sur son ardoise « un McGeek ».

- _« ah, elle est bonne celle là »_, répliqua Mulder.

Malgré que Gibbs avait mal partout, il donna quand même une claque derrière la tête à DiNozzo qui, lui avait mal au cou et à la gorge.

- _« Vous permettez que je jette un œil à votre cou, agent DiNozzo. Je suis médecin » _demanda Scully.

Bref regard à Ziva et Tony fit signe à Scully qu'elle pouvait l'examiner.

Scully nota la marque de la main de McGee dans son cou.

- _« Si vous voulez avoir plus d'informations sur McGee, je vous conseille d'aller voir notre experte scientifique, Abby Sciuto. Elle et McGee sont très liés » _fit remarquer Gibbs.

- _« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, agent Gibbs, nous aimerions avoir la version des faits de chacun d'entre vous, séparément » _demanda Mulder.

Gibbs fit signe qu'il n'y voyait pas d'objection.

Gibbs descendit en salle d'interrogatoire avec Doggett. Ziva était dans la pièce à côté avec Monica Reyes et Mulder et Scully allèrent voir Abby.

**Salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2 Ziva David - Monica Reyes.**

Les deux femmes s'assirent.

- _« Bien, racontez moi comment s'est réellement passé lors de la disparition de l'agent McGee »_

- _« Réellement ? Pourquoi, vous croyez que j'ai menti dans mon rapport ? »_ demanda Ziva sur la défensive.

- _« Non, pas mentir, mais ne pas mettre des éléments dans son rapport qui sortent de l'ordinaire »._

Ziva se mit à rire.

- _« Fornell nous avait prévenu que vous meniez vos enquêtes d'une manière peu voir même pas du tout conventionnelle et que vous êtiez personna no gratta au F.B.I. et je commence à saisir pourquoi. Mais il a aussi ajouté que vous êtiez les meilleurs dans votre « domaine » »._

Cette remparque fit sourire Moncia.

- _« Fornell nous a aussi prévenu que dans le genre non conventionnel, vous étiez pas mal non plus »_ répliqua Monica.

- _« Bon, ok, même s'il y a des choses troublantes ? »_ dit Ziva en secouant la tête.

Moncia fit signe que oui.

- _« D'accord, allons y. Nous êtions sur une enquête pour meurtre dans une réserve indienne du Montana. L'agence locale ne s'est pas chargé de l'affaire puisque le témoin principal était l'assistant de notre médecin légiste._

_L'agent Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo et moi-même sommes allés sur place. Nous avons été accueilli par un certain Charly Taskani, le shériff de la réserve. Il nous indiqua sur un plan où se trouvait le corps »_.

**Salle d'interrogatoire numéro 1 Gibbs - John Doggett.**

- _« C'était à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Une fois sur place, l'agent McGee pénétra en premier dans la grotte, suivi aussitôt de l'agent DiNozzo et moi-même. L'agent David était en arrière pour couvrir nos arrières. L'agent McGee entendit du bruit et nous fit signe qu'il y avait peut être un danger. Nous sortîmes tous nos armes. Après quelques dizaines de mètres, nous sommes arrivés dans une grande cavité. Nous y avions découvert les affaires de la victime et ceux de Palmer, l'assistant de notre médecin légiste »._

- _« Et qu'est-ce que vous fais dire que ce Palmer n'est pas coupable et qu'il n'a pas tué son ami ? »_ demanda Doggett.

- _« Après avoir découvert la cavité, nous avons été attaqué… par quelque chose… »_

- _« Et qu'est-ce que c'était selon vous ? »_

- _« Je n'en sais trop rien. McGee a été le seul blessé durant l'attaque. Voyant que McGee était au sol, nous avons tiré en direction de la menace. Ce qui l'a éloigné de McGee »._

- _« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » _redemanda John.

- _« J'aurais juré entendre des battements d'aile mais c'est un homme sur lequel nous avons tiré et lorsque l'homme a disparu, à nouveau ces battements d'aile »_.

- _« Selon vous, cette attaque et la disparition de votre agent sont liées ? »_

Gibbs soupira, et se rassit plus confortablement.

- _« McGee est quelqu'un de consciencieux, sérieux et calme d'habitude. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours très professionnel et respectueux de la hiérarchique. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, alors, qu'il soit à l'origine de deux disparitions, c'est impensable ! »_

**Salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2 Ziva David - Monica Reyes.**

- _« Comment ça à l'origine de deux disparitions ? »_ demanda Monica.

- _« Deux jeunes femmes ont disparu dans les alentours de Washington. Sur les lieux de la dernière dispartion, nous avons trouvé des traces de sang. Abby, notre experte scientifique a découvert que ce sang provenait de deux individus différents. Avec en plus, une sorte de substance qui agissait comme mélangeur : cette substance cherchait à fabriquer un autre ADN, comme si elle combinait les deux autres ADN pour n'en faire qu'un »._

- _« Une erreur est toujours possible »_

- _« En effet, commenta Ziva. Mais là, c'est impossible, il s'agit de deux ADN provenant d'un seul et même échantillon, provenant de la même goutte de sang. J'ai effectué le prélèvement moi-même »._

- _« Et c'est là que l'analyse ADN a révélé la présence de l'ADN de l'agent McGee sur la scène du crime »._

Ziva acquiesça.

- _« Depuis son agression dans la grotte, il est devenu différent… Il est tombé malade a un tel point que Gibbs a dû l'envoyer voir notre médecin pour qu'il l'examine. Il était pâle, en sueur et tremblait. On a tous pensé qu'il couvait la grippe et Gibbs lui donna quelques jours de repos._

_C'est à ce moment que les deux disparitions ont eu lieux. Et ensuite, McGee est revenu travailler comme si de rien n'était et son comportement avait changé. Il était toujours aussi pâle mais était devenu arrogant. Il arrivait régulièrement en retard et envoya même promené Gibbs et Tony._

_Jusqu'à ce que l'on le confronte avec les analyses ADN… »_

- _« Et c'est là qu'il a agressé les agents Gibbs et DiNozzo »_

- _« Oui. Tony s'approcha de lui pour lui demander des explications et McGee l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva du sol »._

- _« Wow, l'agent DiNozzo m'a l'air plutôt costaud, non ? »_

- _«1,90m pour 95kg. Et McGee l'a soulevé comme ça, à bout de bras. Sans parler de Gibbs qu'il balaya comme une feuille. Et c'est au moment où il regarda vers nous que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas lui-même… Et ça, les agents DiNozzo et Gibbs n'ont pas pu le remarquer car ils étaient inconscients »._

_- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »._

_- « Son visage était encore plus pâle et il avait les yeux rouges et injectés de sang. Pour finir, ses dents étaient anormalement longues »._

- _« ses dents ? »._

- _« Ses deux canines supérieures pour être exacte. Mais ses yeux étaient humains… il me demandait de l'aide… Il restait encore un côté humain en McGee, c'est-ce qui je pense l'a empêché de tous nous tuer ce jour là, surtout Tony, enfin, je veux dire l'agent DiNozzo »._

Monica sourit à cette dernière remarque.

- _« Vous avez l'air d'être proche de l'agent DiNozzo »_.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- _« C'est mon partenaire, mon collègue. Règle numéro 12 : ne jamais sortir avec un collègue. Et vous, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes mariée ? »_.

Ziva avait remarqué depuis le départ que Monica portait une alliance.

**Salle d'interrogatoire numéro 1 - Gibbs-John Doggett****.**

- _« Règle numéro 12 ? »_ demanda Doggett.

- _« ça serait trop long à vous expliquez. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question »._

- _« ça fera 7 ans au printemps prochain. _Gibbs siffla d'admiration.

_Il faudra que vous preniez le temps de m'expliquer cette histoire de règles »_.

- _« Si vous aimez les histoires longues et ennuyeuses… »_

- _« Sachez agent Gibbs que nous essayerons de faire de notre mieux pour retrouver l'agent McGee. L'agent Fornell nous a expliqué que vous le considérer un peu comme votre fils, idem avec l'agent DiNozzo »._

- _« Chaque agent sous ma responsabilité est un membre de la famille. Alors merci d'avance pour votre aide »_.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main.

**Laboratoire d'Abigail Sciuto - sous-sol du NCIS.**

Mulder frappa à la porte ouverte du labo d'Abby, laissant passer Scully sous son bras. De la musique peu commune sortait des enceintes d'un poste lecteur de CD. Le couple resta sur le seuil de la porte tout en regardant la jeune femme assise au bureau dos à la porte.

- _« Abigail Sciuto ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Abby releva la tête de son ordinateur.

- _« Oui ? »_

- _« Dana Scully et Fox Mulder. Nous sommes ici pour aider dans l'enquête sur la disparition de l'agent Timothy McGee » _répondit Scully.

- _« Vous avez des nouvelles de Tim ? »_ demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- _« Non, pas encore, nous venons juste de commencer. Et d'après ce que nous avons compris, vous êtes très liée avec l'agent McGee »_ dit Mulder.

Malgré son look peu conventionel, très gothique, pour un agent fédéral, elle avait un charme certain. Pas étonnant qu'un jeune homme comme McGee soit tombé dans sa toile.

- _« Tim est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. Ça ne va pas plus loin. Qui vous a raconté ça ? » _répondit Abby en haussant les épaules mais néanmoins mal à l'aise et inquiète.

Mulder et Scully se jetèrent un regard entendu.

- _« L'agent Gibbs »_ répondit Mulder.

Abby fit une moue sévère et pensive.

- _« Gibbs, va falloir que je te dise deux mots… »_ dit Abby en murmurant si bas que Mulder et Scully n'entendirent même pas ce qu'elle dit.

- _« Vous disiez ? » _demanda Scully.

- _« Rien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » _répliqua Abby.

- _« On aimerait avoir votre version concernant la disparition de l'agent McGee »._

Abby soupira. Elle voulait à tout prix que McGee revienne, alors elle commença son récit, quite à passer pour une folle.

**Appartement d'Abby Sciuto - 17 décembre 2009 - 2h51 du matin****.**

Dehors, il faisait froid et la neige commençait à tomber. Abby était chez elle, dans son lit, enfin dans son cercueil. Elle essayait de dormir et n'y parvenait pas. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Tim depuis déjà plusieurs jours et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit, des bruits de pas, ce qui lui fit redresser la tête et allumer la lumière.

Pour y voir McGee, assis tranquillement sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Malgré le froid qui régnait dehors, il était juste vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, jean et baskets.

- _« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » _lui lança-t-il.

- _« Timmy ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda Abby, surprise au plus haut point de le voir. _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _demanda-t-elle dans un flot de questions tout en sortant de son lit et se dirigeant vers lui.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied à terre, McGee se leva de sa chaise et eu un mouvement de recul.

- _« Je t'en prie Abby, reste où tu es !! Ne t'approche pas de moi… Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal..» _lui dit-il.

Mais trop tard, Abby s'était déjà faufillé dans ses bras.

La réaction de McGee ne se fit pas attendre. A l'intérieur de lui, tout bouillait : son sang, son cerveau, ses intestins, ses poumons, son cœur... Tout ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Alors qu'il avait la tête dans le creu de l'épaule d'Abby, cette dernière sentit quelque chose n'allait pas. McGee l'éloigna de lui en la poussant assez violement au sol.

Soudain, McGee se jeta sur elle mais son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son cou. Abby cru entendre qu'il pleurait, qu'il se tordait de douleurs et gémissait. Il se redressa, mais l'éclair d'une seconde, le visage de McGee fut éclairer par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet et elle vit qu'il avait le visage blanc, les yeux rouges et injectés de sang. Ses deux canines dépassaient de ses lèvres. Il s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de son bras et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entrer.

Encore sous le choc, elle tremblait comme une feuille et resta au sol pendant quelques minutes et les yeux agards.

**29ème rue - Washington - 18 décembre 18h18****.**

Une jeune femme faisait son jogging au niveau de la 29ème rue à Washington. Comme il faisait froid, elle portait un sweat à capuches.

Elle se sentit suivi, alors, elle pénétra dans une ruelle adjacente. Elle alla dans le fond de la ruelle et chercha à ouvrir une porte frénétiquement. Mais elle ne s'ouvra pas.

La jeune femme ne tourna pas cependant la tête lorsque la personne qui la suivait posa sa main sur son épaule.

L'homme devient encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était lorsque la jeune femme se retourna.

- _« Contente de te revoir McGee »._

- _« Ziva ? Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? » _grogna McGee en se retournant pour s'enfuir mais tomba nez-à-nez avec Tony et Gibbs.

- _« Du calme, Tim, on essaye juste de t'aider » _lui dit Tony.

Mais McGee commençait à s'énerver.

- _« ZIVA ! Plaquez le au sol ! »_ hurla Gibbs.

Ce que fit Ziva. Tony et Gibbs virent aussitôt aider Ziva à maintenir McGee au sol, en s'allongant littéralement sur lui.

- _« Eh ! On a besoin d'aide par ici ! »_ cria Ziva.

Deux autres hommes arrivèrent alors en courant. Mulder et Doggett virent leur donner un coup de main. McGee commençait à se débattre et hurler de plus en plus fort.

- _« Agent McGee, vous êtes un homme pas facile à trouver »_, lança Doggett.

- _« SCULLY ! Dépêches toi ! On ne va pas tenir longtemps ! » _cria Mulder.

Scully arriva avec Monica. Cette dernière aida Ziva à maintenir le bras de McGee pendant que Scully pratiqua une injection.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'agitation et les cris de McGee diminuèrent au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

**Réserve amérindienne du Montana - 19 décembre 2009 - 23h13****.**

McGee se réveilla attacher sur une stèle en pierre, en plein milieu d'une forêt. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, mais il pouvait à peine bouger. Il était ligoté au niveau du front, de la poitrine, du ventre et à plusieurs endroits au niveau des bras et des jambes.

Du côté de l'œil, il cru apercevoir le reste de l'équipe : Gibbs, Tony et Ziva. Même Palmer et Ducky étaient présents ainsi que les 4 agents du F.B.I. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils tous ici réunis ?

McGee pouvait entendre des chants indiens autour de lui. Ce qui devait être un chamane amérindien s'approcha de lui tout en secouant des branches d'arbres imbibées d'un produit qui brûla McGee lorsqu'il fut éclabousser.

Un jeune indien apporta un couteau de cérémonie ainsi qu'un bol au relief particulier, que les indiens appelaient le Calice de Jade. Le chamane s'approcha de McGee et prit le couteau pour lui entailler le bras.

McGee commença à jurer et insulter le prêtre dans une langue que Ziva reconnu comme être du tchèque.

- _« qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »_ demanda discraitement Tony à Ziva.

- _« Il dit qu'il nous maudit tous et qu'il prendra un grand plaisir à tous nous tuer »_.

- _« On se croirait dans l'exorciste »_ conclua Tony.

Le chamane récolta le sang de McGee dans le bol que le jeune indien venait de lui apporter. Abby apparu, vêtu du même genre de vêtements que le chamane. Sans un mot et sans un regard pour McGee, elle pris le couteau que le chamane lui présenta et à son tour s'entailla le bras. McGee, sachant très bien ce qu'Abby venait de faire, insulta Abby en tchèque.

- _« Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »_ demanda Mulder, par curiosité.

Ziva déglutit avec difficulté pour dire :

- _« Il vient d'insulter Abby en la traitant de « s*****e, je vais commencer par toi » »_.

Le chamane récolta le sang d'Abby dans le bol qui leva par la suite au ciel tout en récitant une prière. Puis, il traça des symboles avec le contenu du bol un peu partout sur le corps de McGee puis lui fit boire le reste.

McGee s'empressa de recracher ce que le chamane venait de lui faire boire mais trop tard. La potion fit son effet immédiatement. McGee sentit que sa tête tournait, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il fut pris de convulsions.

**Hopital de Bethseda - 21 décembre 2009 - 13h30****.**

McGee se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il est ligoté au lit et avait un mal de tête à s'en taper le crâne contre le mur.

Il commençait à se réveiller et demanda s'il y avait quelque un. Abby passa la porte, un goblet de café à la main :

- _« Timmy, tu es réveillé ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

- _« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et pourquoi je suis attaché ? »_

Abby fit appeler le médecin qui s'occupait de McGee.

- _« Détends toi, tu ne te rappelles de rien ? » _lui répondit-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux et en l'embrassant sur le front.

McGee fit signe que non de la tête.

- _« J'ai soif, tu peux me donner de l'eau ? »_

Abby lui donna de l'eau.

- _« Allez, vas-y dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé et détaches moi. D'ailleurs pourquoi je suis attaché ? »._

Abby ne voulait rien lui dire, elle préférait que Gibbs lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé.

- _« Je préfèrais que ce soit Gibbs qui te raconte tout. Sinon, ils nous étripera tous les deux. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu as été… « assez agité » ces derniers temps. C'est pour ça que tu es attaché. Et je ne te détacherais uniquement que si Gibbs ou les médecins me le disent de le faire. Tu sais comment est Gibbs. On a eu si peur… toute l'équipe je veux dire…»_

McGee avait retrouvé sa Abby et il sourit, heureux t'entendre à nouveau sa voix et ses discours interminables lorsqu'elle était stressée.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre et le médecin de McGee entra.

**Bureau du NCIS - 29 décembre 2009 - 21h35****.**

Abby arriva avec McGee, qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital, dans les bureaux du NCIS. Tout le reste de l'équipe était là : Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Palmer et Ducky.

Ils le prirent tour à tout dans leurs bras pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient tous heureux de le revoir, en vie, en bonne santé et surtout heureux qu'il soit redevenu lui-même.

- _« Ecoutez_, dit-il d'un air plus que gêné et mal à l'aise. _Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait… »_

Gibbs le coupa.

- _« Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé, c'est un signe de faiblesse, tu le sais bien Tim. Et les médecins ont conclu que vos bilans physiques et psychiatriques étaient excellents, donc.. »_

- _« Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour moi, je veux dire est-ce que je vais aller en prison ? »_ demanda-t-il.

L'ascenseur se mit à faire du bruit et les 4 agents du FBI en sortirent. Ils furent presque soulager de voir McGee au NCIS.

- _« Agent McGee, on voulait prendre de vos nouvelles mais on nous a dit que vous étiez sorti de l'hôpital »_. fit remarquer Scully.

Avant que McGee ne demande qui ils étaient, Abby fit les présentations.

- _« McGee, je te présente les 4 personnes sans qui nous n'aurions pas pu te retrouver. Voici Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, John Doggett et Monica Reyes. Ce sont des anciens collègues de Fornell »._

- _« FBI ? »_ demanda McGee.

- _« Non, nous sommes désormais consultants auprès du FBI pour le genre d'affaire auquel vous avez été confronté » _dit Monica.

- _« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour… m'aider, je veux dire… »._

Ce fut Mulder qui pris la parole.

- _« 1789. Alors que la France fêtait la prise de la bastille, dans les Balcans, à l'emplacement de l'actuelle Tchéchoslovaquie, et plus précisément dans la province des Carpates, Transylvannie, une rebélion eu lieu. Le Comte de l'époque menait son royaume d'une main de fer et les habitants se révoltèrent. Les opposants étaient décapités et leur têtes piquées sur des pieux et exposer à l'entrée du château pour décourager les autres rebelles. Depuis ce jour, on l'appella le Comte Val, l'empaleur._

_Les habitants, excédés, réussir à s'introduire dans le château et tuèrent le Comte. Sa dépouille fut mise dans un cercueil en pierre et scellé. _

_Quelques temps après, des disparitions commencèrent parmis les jeunes filles de la population. Leur corps était retrouvé en plein forêt, vidé de leur sang. Ainsi que des carcasses d'animaux. Un jour, un habitant alla voir si le comte était toujours dans son cercueil et il fut surpris de découvrir que le cercueil était ouvert et que la dépouille avait disparu._

_Et les disparitions ont cessés aussi soudainnement qu'elles étaient apparues. Du moins en Transylvannie. Au cours de l'histoire, on répertorie plusieurs centaines de disparitions du même type en Hongrie, en Autriche, en Allemagne, en France et pour finir, ici aux U.S.A. »_

- _« Ce Val l'empaleur serait venu jusqu'ici ? Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire a affaire avec moi ? » _demanda McGee

- _« Laissez moi terminer agent McGee. Plusieurs disparitions similaires à celles qui ont eu lieu en Europe ont aussi eu lieu dans le Montana parmis les amérindiens. Troupeaux massacrés et femmes retrouvées vider de leur sang. Les indiens remarquèrent aussi des changements d'attitude chez les plus jeunes d'entre eux. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils étaient « possédés » Les chamanes de l'époque instaurèrent alors un rituel, ce même rituel auquel vous avez été soumis »._

- _« J'ai été possédé ? Mais par quoi ? Les démons, ça n'existe pas, sauf dans l'esprit des tueurs psychopathes. Et qui était réellement ce comte Val l'empaleur ? » _demanda McGee.

- _« Vous savez agent McGee, dans notre domaine, les lois de la physique sont rarement respectées. Et ce comte, comme vous dites, est plus connu sous le nom de Comte Dracula » _lança Mulder.

Là, McGee blanchit et failli se sentir mal.

- _« Et oui mon vieux McGee, tu t'es pris pour Edward Cullen »_ lui rétorqua Tony tout en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- _« Une chance pour toi que les deux femmes que tu as enlevé ont renoncé à porter plainte »_ signala Ziva.

- _« Elles ont reconnu en toi la personne qui les avait enlevé mais aussi celui qui les a délivré et très probablement sauver la vie. Si tu ne les avais pas délivrées, elles auraient été très probablement tuées par l'homme qui nous a agressé dans la grotte, homme qu'on a toujours pas retrouvé d'ailleurs »_ conclua Gibbs.

McGee était toujours aussi blanc lorsqu'Abby lui dit :

- _« ça va Timmy ? »_

- _« oui, ça va, c'est juste que j'ai faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin »_.

- _« allez, c'est moi qui t'invite_, lui fit Abby_. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »._

- _« un énorme steak_, dit McGee sans une once d'hésitation mais le regard dans le vague_. Un steak énorme… et saignant… »._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- _« Je plaisante » _dit McGee, pendant qu'Abby lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

_- « Aîe, bah quoi, on a plus le droit de rigoler maintenant ? » _se défendit McGee.

Avant de partir les 4 anciens agents du FBI serèrent la main au reste de l'équipe. Il ne restait plus que les agents du NCIS.

Une fois les agents du FBI partis, McGee se tourna vers Gibbs et demanda :

- _« Patron, qui c'est ces idiots ? »._

- _« Comme Monica Reyes te l'a dit elle-même, ce sont des consultants auprès du FBI »_.

- _« Consultants, mais sur quoi ? »_

- _« Sur des dossiers où les lois de la physique sont rarement respectées »._

- _« Sur des dossiers qu'ils appellent au FBI les affaires non classées. Tout ce qui se rapporte aux phénomènes para-normaux » _intervient Ziva.

Tony leva son doigt et le diriga vers le nez de Ziva tout en disant :

- _« E.T. téléphone maisonnnnnnn »_. Ziva donna une claque sur la main de Tony d'un air agacé.

- _« Ce sont les meilleurs d'après Fornell. Et un peu de respect, Timmy, ils nous ont aidé à te retrouver »_, dit Abby en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- _« Désolé, Patron »_ dit McGee d'un air tout penaud.

McGee remercia encore une fois Gibbs, Tony et Ziva pour leur aide avant qu'Abby ne l'attrape par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur une Abby en train d'étouffer McGee avec un de ses fameux calins.

- _« Bon, Patron, si tu n'y vois pas d'objections, nous allons y aller. La journée a été longue » _demanda Tony.

- _« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit à tous les deux »_ .

- _« Merci Patron, bonne nuit. Ziva, je te raccompagne ? »_

- _« Volontiers. Bonne nuit Gibbs »_ lança Ziva.

Gibbs lui dit au revoir d'un signe de la main.

Tony et Ziva attendirent l'ascenseur et y pénétrèrent. Enfin seuls. Tony s'éclaircit la voix pour parler en premier.

- _« Je peux te poser une question ? »_, toujours le regard fixé devant lui comme à son habitude.

- _« Bien sûr »_, répondit-elle bien que très étonnée par sa demande.

- _« Est-ce que tu aurais fait pour moi ce qu'Abby a fait pour McGee ou le ferais-tu si un jour j'y étais confronté ? »_

Ziva se tourna vers lui, mais il regardait toujours fixement en face de lui.

- _« Pourquoi une telle question ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_, sur un ton légèrement agacé.

- _« Est-ce que tu te rappelles que je me suis aussi blessé dans la grotte ? »_

- _« Oui, très bien. Tu disais que tu t'étais cogné la jambe contre des rochers »_

- _« En réalité, j'ai senti quelque chose me mordre… »_

Soudain, Tony plaqua violement Ziva contre la paroi de l'ascenseur tout en l'immobilisant, si violement que Ziva fut à moitié assommée pendant quelques secondes. C'est alors que Ziva remarqua que, tout comme McGee auparavant, il avait le visage pâle, les yeux rouges et injectés de sang, ainsi que les canines supérieures plus longues et affûtées que la normale.

- _« Tu sais, McGee n'a pas réussi à t'avoir l'autre jour dans la ruelle, mais moi, je te manquerais pas » _lui siffla-t-il.

Un hurlement se fit entendre jusqu'au bureau de Gibbs.

**FIN.**


End file.
